Iron Flames, Burning Metal
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: Having two alchemists for parents isn’t that bad, but what if it’s the Flame Alchemist and the Full Metal? RoyEd AlWin YAOI! My first FMA fic! PLease R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Flames, Burning Metal**

Whee! My first Full Metal Alchemist Story! XD I'm kind of scared. o.o; I've only been making Gundam Wing Stories although I've seen FMA longer. XD Anyways, please go easy on me, this is just my first try.

Summary: Having two alchemists for parents isn't that bad, but what if it's the Flame Alchemist and the Full Metal? RoyEd AlWin ((YAOI))

The kids: Eldal ((PronouncedElle-dell))Jason Elric-Mustang, 14, golden blonde hair tied into a braid, charcoal colored eyes with a ring of gold around the pupils, hates being called 'short' and is very much like her Daddy (Ed). Female, uses both fire alchemy and regular transmutations. Hates milk.

Rikuto Alana Elric-Mustang, 14, jet black hair that has a bit of blonde on the ends that is shoulder length, gold eyes that often seem cat-like, the 'cool' one and uses fire alchemy like her Dad (Roy) but also uses regular alchemy. Female.

Their friends: Mimika Victoria Elric-Rockbell, 14, sun-kissed brown hair that's down to her elbows but mostly tied into a high ponytail. Bright blue eyes, likes to work on automail and mechanics like her Mom, Winry. Female.

Aliyah Judy Elric-Rockbell, 14, fair blonde-ish brown-ish hair that's as long as her shoulders, slate blue eyes, and likes to perform alchemy and such. But at most times will see her working with her sister on automail schematics. Female.

Parr Jared Elric-Rockbell, 14, dirty brown-blonde hair that's styled like his dad's (Alphonse) hairstyle. For some odd reason, has green eyes although neither of her parents' eyes are that color and is freckle-faced. The true alchemist of the the three Elric-Rockbell kids. Male.

I know my profiles suck but you know….well, I'm nervous and…O.O Me scared still. Maybe I'll feel better if I just start the story…

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The People We've Become

I wasn't sure I would last this far. I was sure that the State Alchemist Exams would've been over by now. Wait a minute… "They were done three years ago!" My own voice yelled out in awe.

I just couldn't believe that I beat Daddy's record of getting into the Army. Most of the times I had to pinch myself, or have a talk with the little voices in my head to confirm all of this information. But every once in a while, this would come to mind and I'd be stuck thinking about how I had passed….Did I just hear a whale or was that…?

Looking over, I notice my sister sleeping peacefully, but showing it vocally. She was snoring like there was no tomorrow, or if I was deaf, which I actually prayed for within the next moments of her slumber.

The shattered tranquility caused me to think more about the time we passed into the State as the youngest to join. We had beaten Daddy by a year and were the first pair of siblings to join as a group. We had some debates over it, 'sibling rivalries' as they say, but we decided that we were best as a team and well, we agreed finally and got out there onto the field. The experience was most exhilirating and rests as fresh as ever in my mind.

_(flashback) "We now present the title of 'Iron Fire Duet' to Eldal and Rikuto Elric-Mustang! Congrats, you are the only ones that passed!" General Havoc announced and smiled. Riza Hawkeye smiled as well from the podium and smiled down at the two overjoyed young alchemists. But no one was as happy and as proud, as the alchemists' parents. ((end flashback))_

I smiled at the fond memory. We has celebrated that night and well, we had to fake a Driver's liscence since our Dads got too jovial and drank too much and Eldal had to drive us home. Chuckling a bit, I notice my elder sister by two minutes, awaken. "Uh…Riku, what time is it?"

"3: 30 A.M."

She gasped. "WHAT THE HELL! Why are you up so early?"

I shrugged. "Ask yourself, I was the one listening to the human baritone."

Eldal growled. "We were to get up at 0600 hours, not 0300!

I stuck my tongue out at her and she retaliated by throwing her pillow in my face. "Grr!"

I laughed and transmuted the pillow into a lima bean plushie, but mainly a bean… She glared at it, and picked it up, transmuting it back. "Let's just hit the sack for now…" Eldal replied, fluffing it and setting it and then going back to her nasal hit, 'SNOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEE!'

The clock in out room ticked 5 times, starting an annoying beat. But campared to Eldal's snoring, it was at least making it a bit more comfortable. My head rested against the wall, the hard plaster I could just barely feel behind the curtain of black gold-tipped tresses. The firm stare in my eyes softened, and then before I knew it, I had falled asleep.

"OH MY GOD!"

Black orbs snapped open to observe a golden haired girl running about, getting dressed.

"What?" I asked, cleaning my ear out with my pinkie.

She stopped to stare surprised at me. "We're LATE!" Eldal screamed.

Now it was my turn to gasp. "WHAT! How the HECK are we late! What time is it!"

Eldal sighed and slipped on her dark red trenchcoat with the black lion crawling up the back, "We overslept, the alarm didn't go off, and it's 8:00 A.M."

Rikuto growled audibly and jumped out of bed, grabbing her black trenchcoat with a gold lion crawling up it. They both got dressed and brushed their teeth, the two girls sliding down the railing to make it to the 1st level faster.

Since it was this time of the day, the two parental Alchemists were not there. The two teens made a quick breakfast, except for Eldal who made ramen and ate it on the way to the State HQ in Central. They tumbled into Fuhrer Mustang's office, receiving some stares from the military personel already present. "You're late." Was all the Flame Alchemist said.

The golden blonde laughed sheepishly, while her younger sister saluted sternly and then tried to get Eldal to do the same. A familiar face popped out from behind the chair. "I thought you guys would still get up early enough even though I tweaked your Alarm!" He laughed.

"Daddy!" They glared.

Edo just laughed at their misfortune again. "I mean, c'mon! This has been routine for three years! Honestly…." He slapped his forehead lightly while giving out a chuckle.

They pulled on their igniter gloves and Edo just looked at them as if to say, 'Go-for-it.' Rikuto was the fastest when it came to fire alchemy and lunged forward and singed the ends of her Daddy's braid. He stumbled backwards and fell down. "That was fast." He pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off.

But before he had a chance to react, Eldal launched forward and singed his outfit a bit, but as a bonus, made him fall over Roy's desk and fell onto Mustang, who was sitting in his chair and then the chair fell over, and there were various curse words being spewed out and then there were alchemic sparks and embers before both adults came shooting up.

"We got you good Daddy!" "Yeah, we did out best!" The two sisters did a high-five and then snapped their senses forward. Edward had clapped his hands together, and Roy was ready to snap. They paled, "Uh-oh."

All eyes were on the two doors of Fuhrer Mustang's office slamming open and then two girls running like they were being chased by zombies which were closed followed by an explosion and then flames burning the edges of the doorframe a bit.

"RUN FOR HOME!"

"GOOD IDEA!"

It wasn't too long before the two girls were back at home, huffing and puffing from sprinting so fast like they had the Sins on their tails. They then heard the front door ((A/N: They went through the back.)) opening and then two sets of footsteps were heard walking into the living room. Eldal turned white, "Eep!" She squeaked and awaited them to come waltzing in.

But it wasn't who they were expecting, it was their Uncle and Auntie, Alphonse and Winry! "Aunt! Uncle!" The golden chibi alchemist hugged her dad's brother and his wife. "Where's Parr, Ali, and Mimi?" Rikuto tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

Winry laughed. "Their coming. At least I hope they are…" She glanced at Al, and nudged him in the ribs. "Oh! Uhm, that's what they said…" He replied, as meek as he used to be. Then the door was slammed open, and you could hear something fall.

All four Elrics ran into the living room to see the door on the ground, the hinges broken, and the three Rockbell teens standing there, with Parr in front. Winry was pissed, "Parr Jared Elric-Rockbell!" He gulped. Mom only said his first name when she was REALLY angry. Al tried to calm her down.

"Honey, it's okay, they can just—"

Winry pushed him back with a wrench. "SHUT IT."

She then cracked her knuckles and Parr lost all skin tone. "Eep…" The remaining winced, as they heard BAM, POW, WHAM, KA-CHANG! They looked to see the door fixed instead of Parr beaten up. They sighed in relief and then the teens ran outside to hang out.

"I thought Mom would kill you for sure, Parr."

"Guh…I was already writing my Will…"

"Well, at least you had a reason this time…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Rikuto smiled and looked at Parr and Mimika go at it. _I can't wait till Dad and Daddy get home…._

------------------------------

Ah….Now I'm still scared. I think I did bad. ;; I'll update this more if people like it.

And remember to please leave a review on your way out! And go easy on me cuz this was my first FMA ficcie…

JA MATTE!


	2. In Town, Hatred Found

**Iron Flames, Burning Metal**

Ohayo minna-san! Welcome to the somewhat anticipated SECOND chapter of Iron Flames, Burning Metal. I would like to say, that I hope that my old reviewers from my other stories will support me here as well. . I also would like to say, SHOUT OUT!

Moirra-aka-Alice: Thank you for the nice review! It made me feel a lot better on my first FMA fic, and yes EdoEdward. I might need to say that AruAl. Roy x Ed Mardi Gras Cookie! –throws cookie-

Ed'sGF4Life: Thank you too and also I'm glad you like it! Hee hee hee….I like your username as well! XD Here's your update! Edward-Playboy-Photo-Shoot Cookie! –tosses cookie-

Naruto-freak26: Thank you and here's your update! Naruto-Bikini-Cooki! –throws it-

And now that I have gotten that done…

ON WITH THE FIC!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Two: In Town, Hatred Found

After awhile of Parr chasing Mimika around I could sense someone else walk into our home and seeing my parents talking with Aunt and Uncle confirmed it.

"Daddy and Dad are home!" Eldal smiled, and ran down.

"Uncle! Uncle!" All four teens found themselves running down the yard and back into the house again. Edward and Roy smiled at their Nephew and Nieces, and at their own daughter as well.

"Hey brother, your kids are growing up like weeds."

"Yeah! And soon we'll be taller than you Uncle Bean!"

An anime vein twitched on Edo's forehead. "W-What!" He lunged to tackle them but his husband was holding him back.

"Ed-koi, calm down…" Roy sighed, restraining the angry alchemist like he was only a child.

"Argh!" He fell forward and muffled a strained, 'Sorry.'

The kids laughed at his misfortune. Roy smirked a bit then turned to his daughters. "Can you please go into town and get the items on this list?"

They frowned and took the shopping memo, and looked up at him to protest. But it was too late, he was ready to snap and they were out the door. Eldal grumbled angrily.

"I hate going into town…"

There was a perfectly reasonable fact why we hated going into Kumeris. For some odd reason, the townspeople disliked us. Our dads had saved them from many evils and yet they hated them for being gay.

Me and Eldal had to super careful when we went into the depths of Kumeris. Even if we had dealt with them before, we we're without our parents attendance.Many people tried to hurt us but the worst of it all were the Paparazzi. They always mobbed Sister and I, asking us how it felt to have to gay parents, if the experience was traumatizing, but the most aggrivating came to when those reporters from the child psychology magazine asked us if we wanted different parents. They made me want to burn them all, even if killing them wasn't quite Equivalent Exchange.

_((Flashback)) A chibi Rikuto and Eldal sat upon a much younger Taisa's shoulders, who was walking beside a very content Full Metal. They had just moved into town, and not many people had heard of them yet, although they were about to. Someone had caught them sharing a kiss before Roy went off to work and posted it in the newspaper! They walked into town a second time and then no one liked them. _

"_I hope you plan on leaving here, because we don't take too kindly to the likes of you." The Mayor said. _

"_We assure you, we won't be of much nuisance to you." Roy said, having his 'State Alchemist' face on._

"_And who are these? Your… 'children'?" He sneered as he let the word roll off his tongue like it had a bad aftertaste._

_Eldal, being very young and naivete at the time went up to the man and smiled. "Hi! I'm Eldal!" _

_He slapped her back and the Full Metal Chibi caught her and glared. "What was that for?"_

_The Mayor hmphed. "You need to teach 'it' better manners." He disappeared inside his office and only the sounds of a lone child crying could be heard… ((End Flashback))_

As soon as we stepped foot in there, the hustling and bustling stopped. People glared, children were whisked away by their mothers and fathers, but the worst of it all was the gossip that seemed to fly around like a contagious disease.

"It's those fags' kids…"

"Ugh, they disgrace our tranquility of our normal town."

"Didn't they save us though?"

"They're dirty homos! Won't they just move and take their disgusting trail with them?"

"Shh..I hear kids of two gays are good at hearing…"

I growled at them, and then the cameras came flooding out. Flash after flash, questions speeding by at least 50 miles per hour. "How does it feel to have two men as parental figures?" "Would you like to live a normal life instead?" "Ditch the gays, live a regular life."

I was ready to turn them all into human charcoal, but my sister was the one on fire.

"What the hell are you talking about! I love my Dads, I love my life with them, and there's nothing you can do to stop it so just frickin' leave us all alone!" She ended her statement by kicking some poor guys in the nuts.

He fell to the ground, face scrunched up in excrutiating pain, the paparazzi backed away, then just dove back in. Eldal got swallowed in by the sea of microphones, notepads, and lens. And before you knew it, a bright gleam shone brightly in my eyes.

"Ngh!"

The shiny thing pulled it's owner out of harms way and landed by my side. It was Eldal, her automail arm and leg flaunting it's metal sheen. The tabloid workers stared, and then the flashes began again.

"Stop bothering us!"

Me and her both charged in, knocking out every reporter, smashing every camera, and burning all notepads and writing utensils. We sighed, and wiped away the last beads of sweat remaining out our foreheads.

The people that stayed out to watch, were terrified. "Monsters!" They ran into their houses and locked their doors, and suddenly it was as empty as a ghost town.

"We'd better get those ingredients Dad wanted us to get."

Eldal sighed. "Yeah…" She scratched the back of her head and followed me to the marketplace.

----------------------------

TBC….

I know, this probably wasn't as long but I tried. XD

Well, anyways, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!

Ja matte!


End file.
